swgbfandomcom-20200213-history
The Liberation of Kessel
|Tech = Tech Level 4 |Resources = , , , |Units = 8 Repeater Troopers 4 Adv Berserkers 4 Hvy Anti-Air Troopers 2 Hvy Anti-Air Mobiles 8 Adv Fighters 1 Air Transports 6 Workers Han Solo Chewbacca Luke Skywalker Lando Calrissian |Gaia = |Population = |No = 7 |Previous = Avatar }} The Liberation of Kessel is the seventh and last scenario of the Chewbacca campaign. Han, Chewbacca, Luke, and Lando rush off to reactivate Kessel's air processing factories before the prisoners run out of air. Scenario Instructions Objectives * Han, Chewie, Lando, and Luke must survive. * Build a Power Core at each of the air factories to bring them back to life. Hints # Build a strong force of Wookiee warriors as soon as you can. The three Imperial detention centers that remain on the planet still have plenty of troopers to get in your way. # Use Air Transports to drop workers off near air factories. Players Player * (Wookiees): The player starts with a large base to the north. They must visit the three Atmosphere Factories and build a Power Core near each. Allies * (Wookiees): The captured Wookiees. They have no impact on the scenario. Enemies * (Galactic Empire): The eastern enemy base. This is the largest enemy base on the map. * (Galactic Empire): The western enemy base. The Atmosphere Factories are under their control. * (Galactic Empire): The southern enemy base. They have a few Trandoshan Slavers under their command. Strategy The player is almost immediately attacked by all three enemy forces. Place the heroes in the Command Center to keep them safe, and send the rest of the army to face the foe. Try to keep all fights near the player's Fortress, so that the player's defenses can help whittle down the enemy. The enemies use a lot of Hvy Mech Destroyers, Hvy Assault Mechs, Hvy Pummels, and Cannons, all of which can be counted by Adv Berserkers. They also use a lot of Aircraft, so keep the Hvy Anti-Air Troopers and Hvy Anti-Air Mobiles nearby. Training a few Strike Mechs can be a good counter to the Imperial Dark Troopers and Repeater Troopers. Once the initial strike has been beaten back, train a few Cannons and take out the three forward bases near the center of the map. This will prevent the enemy from launching any more attacks for a while. The time has come to engage the enemy bases. Train more Adv Berserkers, Strike Mechs, Hvy Anti-Air Mobiles, and Cannons, and attack Detention Center B. Take out all Turrets and military buildings, reduce them to rubble, and clear the way to the Atmosphere Factory. If possible, wipe them out completely, then send a Worker in an Air Transport to build a Power Core near the Atmosphere Factory. The next target is Detention Center C. Like before, gather a large army and destroy everything in its path, and clear the way to the Atmosphere Factory. Once it's safe, send a Worker to build a Power Core. Detention Center A is the largest and most difficult target, but can be taken out with relentless attacks. If an army gets destroyed, train another one, until the Air Transport can safely reach the Atmosphere Factory. Once all four Atmosphere Factories are powered, the player has won the campaign. Category:Chewbacca scenarios